Jake and Amy Story
by Goddess-of-the-Moon-39
Summary: So I have noticed that there aren't that many Jake and Amy stories so I decided to try my hand at it. This short story takes place when Amy, Dan, Jake, and Atticus are going around the world on Vesper 1's orders. Since this is the first fan fiction i have ever done please write and tell me how I did. (I am still trying to get how to write summaries)


Amy was exhausted when they finally checked into a hotel; she hadn't slept for over 48 hours and was feeling the effects strongly. When they walked into their hotelsuit they found out there was only one room with three beds in it. Amy looked at Jake and said,

"You boys take the room, I can sleep in the living room on the couch bed."

"Are you sure?" Jake asked, looking at her.

"Yeah," Amy replied while making her way to the couch.

Jake gazed at her for a second then, when hearing Atticus snicker at him, turned and went into the bedroom with the two boys following him. As soon as she heard Dan close the door, Amy collapsed onto the couch.

Her whole body was tired and sore from the lack of rest. Getting up she pulled the sofa cushions off the couch and threw them onto the ground. Amy reached for the handle to pull the bed out of the couch and yanked. As hard as she pulled, the bed would not come out.

Groaning in frustration she flopped onto the ground. She wasn't strong enough to get the bed out from its stuck position. Amy looked towards the boys room, wondering if maybe she should go and get Jake to help her, but then though otherwise. She didn't want to bother him when he was just as tired as she was. But he would still be glad to help her, Amy argued silently with herself. Or she could sleep with Dan in one of the beds. She felt like she was about to cry but firmly told herself to stop acting up.

Slowly rising from the ground she thought of what she could do. Looking at the length of the couch she decided it was too short to sleep on. The only other seat in the room was the armchair. Amy got an idea, it wouldn't be very comfortable but at least she would have a place to sleep.

* * *

Jake Rosenbloom was woken from his deep sleep when the people in the next room from them started talking loudly. Looking at the clock he saw that it was two o'clock in the morning. The boy turned onto his side, trying to find a comfortable position but after a few minutes realized that it was futile. He groggily got up, hoping that if he got a drink of water then he would be able to fall sleep better.

Opening the door he saw the moonlight was clearly showing everything in the living room. Black Chair, glass table, ugly lamp, cushion less sofa, he mentally said to himself as he past the items. Wait, cushion less sofa? Backtracking he went to go look at the couch.

The cushions were missing from the couch and from the chair too. Wide-awake now, a question struck him. Where was Amy? Jake turned on the lamp and frantically looked around, wondering if the Vespers had gotten to her.

He then saw her lying in the corner and relaxed. Another question struck him, why exactly was she sleeping on the floor when the couch could be turned into a bed? She appeared to be lying on the cushions from both the couch and the chair, with a thin blanket spread over her. She looked so troubled, as if the fate of the entire world was on her shoulders. But again, it was.

He walked over to the couch, wrapped his hand around the handle and gave a tug. It would not budge. He pulled harder until suddenly the bed sprang out, nocking him to the floor.

Amy stirred in her sleep and Jake was afraid she would awake from the noise but she turned onto her side and resumed her troubled expression.

He realized she would have never been able to pull it out, explaining why she was currently sleeping on the floor. Jake suddenly saw how unselfish she was. Amy could have asked for help or to sleep in one of the beds in the room, but instead she had decided not to bother them and to deal with it herself.

Jake knelt beside Amy, gently picked her up as to not wake her, and carried her to the bedroom. His heartbeat sped up when he felt her smooth bare legs against his skin.

She looked so delicate in his arms. She was wearing a plain white shirt and mini shorts. Too mini. He had a hard time keeping his eyes off her. Once they got to the room he laid her on his bed and tucked the covers up all around her.

He went back to the living room and put a pillow and blanket on the couch bed. Then he went to go and get a glass of water. After Jake was finished he went back to the bedroom to make sure Amy was comfortable.

Looking upon her he could see that her expression had relaxed. Amy's brown hair lay framing her face. She was very thin and pale from lack of food and sleep the past few days, but to Jake she looked like an angel. When he had first met her he thought he was pretty, but now he knew she was beautiful.

Impulsively ands without thinking, Jake slowly leant down. He pressed his lips to hers. He didn't just give her a peck but engulfed her lips in his. They were soft, and tasted like honey.

He stiffened when Amy responded and started kissing him back. Breaking the kiss, he looked at her and noticed she was still sound asleep.

Jake smirked to himself as he reached over and tucked a string of hair behind her ear. He then left the room and went to lie on the couch bed.

* * *

The next morning Jake, Amy, and Atticus were at the hotels breakfast lounge when Daniel came tearing through.

"Whoa, Dan, slow down! What's the matter?" Amy asked.

"J-Jake, I um, need to talk to you for a second," Dan said as he breathed heavily from running.

" Okay, what about", Jake questioned right before he took a bite of his toast.

"I-I, um, might have, um, spilled water on your laptop?"

"What!" Jake yelled, standing up immediately.

"Show me, right now!" He demanded.

"We will come too," Amy said, as she was about to stand up.

" No!" Dan said frantically.

"I, um, don't want you to be there when, um, Jake yells at me."

"Never mind that, just show me what you did!" Jake said hurriedly.

They walked to the elevators and took the one to their floor. When they got into their room Jake looked around, trying to spot his laptop. When he did he said with a puzzled expression,

"There is no water on my laptop."

He turned around expecting Dan to be laughing and say that it was a prank. But when he saw Dan, the boy was glaring at him with an expression in his eyes that Jake didn't recognize.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"You wanna know what's wrong? Ok, I'll tell you. Your what's wrong."

"What?"

"I saw you last night. I heard some noise and when I woke up I saw you kissing my sister. When she was asleep! How dare you take advantage of her like that!"

Dan looked furious now, his ears were turning red.

"Look, Dan. Maybe you-."

"NO! Don't 'Dan' me! This is my sister I am talking about! I have seen her get hurt before and I never want to live through that again! I am only going to say this once, STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Dan was yelling now and Jake knew that he was on dangerous grounds. Amy was the only family Dan had left and, even though he always did his best to annoy her, he would do whatever it took to protect his sister.

"I didn't mean to take advantage of her. I-I just thought that, well, that it would be my only chance."

"Your only chance to what, huh? What, were you planning to tell her about kissing her later? Do you want to get together with her because she's a Cahill? Or get her confused whether she likes you or Evan? Let me tell you this, he is good to her and actually cares about her. I don't know what game your playing but I do know that if you even think of messing with Amy then I will kill you."

The look in Dan's eyes was wild, as if he were already thinking of the best way to murder Jake.

"So tell me, why did you do it? And you had better not lie because I have no problem with hurting you right here and now."

Jake looked as if he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

But Dan wasn't finished. Speaking more calmly he said, "She has enough problems to worry about without you trying to mess up her love life. I will pay you to leave her alone"

That was the breaking point for Jake, as his face grew dark.

"Do you seriously think so lowly of me that you would think I would take money just to leave Amy alone?"

Jake's voice was low and raspy. He was fuming and Dan could tell.

"I couldn't care less about how much money you offered me. I would still feel the exact same even if you payed me a million dollars. I don't like her because she's a Cahill or any of that nonsense. Let me tell you what I think of when I think of your sister. I think of how her eyes sparkle when she is excited about learning new information. I think about how I would go to the ends of the earth just to see her smile. I think about how she will do everything in her power to help save those she loves. And I think about how I would risk my life just to make sure she stays safe since I am utterly and undoubtedly in love with Amy Cahill."

Jake then looked taken aback, as if just processing the words he said.

Dan's face softened, "You-you really mean that. You really do care for Amy."

Jake looked straight at Dan and said, "Yes, I do".

"Look, I am sorry for accusing you of trying to confuse Amy and offer you money and all. I was just upset because, well, she is the only family I have."

"That's fine, I understand that you only want to protect her."

"Yeah, but um, I am pretty sure that kissing a sleeping girl who isn't your girlfriend is called taking advantage."

Jake sighed and replied, "Yeah, I know I shouldn't have done it. But what can I do about it? It is done and over with. Besides, it's not exactly like I can travel back in time."

Dan nodded his head in agreement, "Unfortunately not, and I should know. I once tried to build a time machine for a science school fair but I just ended up making the entire school evacuate. But back to the subject, it's true you can't go back in time but you can do the second best thing. Apologize."

"Are you crazy! I can't just walk up to her and say, I am sorry for kissing you last night when you were asleep and unaware of anything I was doing."

"Well I guess that would make things a little awkward, so just tell me when your going to do it so I can video it." Dan said with a smirk on his face. Jake just rolled his eyes and turned towards the door. "Come on, the others are going to wonder where we are."

* * *

That night Jake snuck towards the room that Amy was staying in. They had gone to a new hotel and he had personally made sure that Amy would get her own space. He slowly opened the door, praying for it not to creak. Then Jake stealthily made it to the side were she was sleeping and carefully sat on the bed next to her.

Amy had the worry expression back on her face, eyebrows scrunched and lips pursed worriedly. Wisps of hair covered her face.

Jake gently brushed away the hair from her face with one hand and wrapped the other around her hand.

He bent down and whispered into her ear, "I am sorry."

Kissing her forehead softly, he got up and quietly walked back out the door, leaving a peaceful Amy behind.


End file.
